


Wherein McCoy is barefoot in the kitchen

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, McCoy POV, Pre-Academy Years (Rambleverse Timeline)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title. Set after they're married and before Joanna is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein McCoy is barefoot in the kitchen

She catches his chin and presses her fingers into his cheeks, soft-tipped, until his lips purse. She squeezes a little more and his jaw opens, too. He thinks about licking her fingers but doesn't.

"You been sitting around eating candy all day," she says.

"Huh?" says Leonard, then remembers the bag of rock candy he got into. He brushed his teeth right after, but that ain't done much for the purply-blue all over his tongue.

"I'm on vacation," he says as best as he can with her still holding him like that. Yeah, maybe he did spend most of the morning laying around on the couch watching videos, but he's still exhausted from finals and all that. He's just catching up on all the shows he didn't get to watch during the semester.

"Lazy," Josa says.

Leonard ropes his arms around her and shakes his mouth loose. "You knew that when you married me," he says, because she did. She likes it, wants to do it all the way. Sometimes he thinks that's why she proposed, to stop him complaining it was indecent how she paid for everything. He's no kept boy, thanks very much.

"At least you got my dinner started," she says. There's a hard note to her voice and Leonard can't help but grin a little, if it's gonna be one of those nights.

"Yes, ma'am," he says. He gooses her to take advantage of how she throws her head back to laugh. He sets his teeth on the meat of her throat and makes a hickey. It won't show beneath the melanin, but she'll feel it for a while: a smudge of tenderness amongst her skin and sculpted bone ends.


End file.
